Reality
by Shadowpoet
Summary: --SEQUEL TO 4 DAYS--(my first sequel)It's been a while since the tamers rescued Rika. What happens afterwards? Her father comes back...then reailty begins to confuse her.(Chapter 5 is up.)
1. Part one Chapter 1

Reality  
  
Part one: Melt the ice  
  
Chapter 1: The warning begins  
  
--Shadowpoet  
  
A/n: Yes I typed up the first chapter of the story!! I got into school now, so updating will take some time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So everytime soeone passed by the mirror and saw the reflection of that still picture, they died the next day."  
  
"Why ?"a kid asked.  
  
"Because whatever you saw in the mirror was a killer ready to kill you!"  
  
"Look a mirror!" "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"All the kids screamed. All the tamers came in and calmed them down.  
  
"What did you tell them? They're just kids."Jeri whispered while they were sleeping.  
  
"The last glance story. Besides, they are just kids."Rika smirked.  
  
"We're supposed to show them good examples. Not scare them."  
  
"Jeri, this is a temporary job until we get back to school/"  
  
"We having to teach them something. Like art."  
  
Rika stared at Jeri. Rika teaching? Rika teaching art? Can that really happen?  
  
"Ok, you can scratch the last sentence."Jeri realized what she brought up."But at least stop scarin them."  
  
Takato, Henry, and Ryo came in. Kazu and Kenta were getting their lunches.  
  
"That's the last of them."they sat down.  
  
"This one kid became parnoid about something. That took me a while to get him down."Ryo sighed,  
  
"All the kids were spooked again. I'm guessing Rika was watching them."Takato said.  
  
"It's your fault for leaving me with the brats."Rika grabbed her backpack."I didn't expect my sophomore year to envolve putting kids to sleep."  
  
"When are Kazu and Kenta coming? I'm starved." Henry moaned.  
  
"Did you guys get to driving school yet?" Jeri started a topic.  
  
"No. My dad said to wait a little while."Ryo replied.  
  
"I'm practicing. I've been studying too."  
  
"Food is here!" Kazu exclaimed. The tamers ran up and put their hand over his mouth.  
  
"SHHH!!!"  
  
"Wat?" he mumbled.  
  
"We just put them to sleep." Rika listened if any of them woke up. Knowing they were all asleep, they went to the lobby and ate their lunch.  
  
"What did you say to them? Well, what story actually?" Ryo bit into his burger.  
  
"Last Glance mirror. It's not even that scary." Rika ate some fries.  
  
"No mercy on kids either. How sad is that?" Kenta opened his soda.  
  
"Too bad. I wouldn't be me if I was nice."  
  
"That's Rika, stikes fear into you if you let your guard down." Ryo agreed. Rika didn't respond, but kept eating.  
  
"What're you guys doing for the weekend?" Kazu wondered.  
  
"Meet at the park if you wanna hangout."Takato said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day Rika's house~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice room."  
  
"Ryo?! What are you doing here?" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Your mom let me in. Anyways I'm here to drop off something personally. It was requested." Ryo took something out of his bag.  
  
"That explains your awkward attire today." Rika pointed at Ryo's clothes.  
  
"Its my real job aside from the daycare. A message boy." Ryo gave her the note."I didn't write it, I just deviler."  
  
"Ok whatever." Rika took it."Bye."  
  
"Bye."Ryo smiled."See you later."  
  
'What is it about?' Rika opened the note. It said: It's time for you to stop. This is just a warning.  
  
"What?"  
  
A figure appeared before the note. One with a red hodded robe. His face was hidden behind the dark shadow.  
  
"Who...? Are you death in a different form or something?"Rika paused from her panic."Why aren't you in a black robe?"  
  
"I'm not death. Too many people think so if I keep wearing this though."  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" Rika asked. The figure unmasked himself.  
  
It was her father.  
  
"I realize that I have ruined your memories of me when you were young and replaced those memories with the things I have done to you."he stood.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Pay attention to what I say. You have to start showing the people you care about how you truly feel."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. If you don't, then consequences will arise."  
  
"Like I am scared of that."  
  
"You will start to loose them. Everytime you deny it and continue to treat them as you do. You may ignore what I say, but I'm only trying to help."  
  
"I think this note has some virus or something." Rika went to the note.  
  
"Suit yourself. I've already tried to help you avoid anything and you do not even take it." he faded.  
  
Rika sighed and went off to meet her friends for another get together. She put the note into a drawer and off.  
  
'Warning? Warning my-'  
  
"Rika? Where are you going?" Ms. Makino interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Where else do you think?" Rika put her shoes on.  
  
"Want me to-"  
  
"Bye. I'll be back later."Rika opened the door.  
  
"I just want to do stuff with you. Your grandma is gone for a while. I got through to you one time, can't it happen again?"( A/n:I consider the shirt of the heart thing a moment.)  
  
'I don't know mom.' Rika thought.  
  
"That was out of pity nothing more."  
  
Rika left her mom. Ms. Makino watched the door after she left.  
  
'Why is she always pushing me away?' her mom wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Awkward attire. Maybe she's got a better job than I do.' Ryo wondered as he made his way in the park. Rika came along there.  
  
"I figure you'd go ahead." Ryo smiled.  
  
"I figured you'd come with your uniform." Rika replied.  
  
"What other job do you have?"Ryo asked.  
  
"None of your bussiness."  
  
'That's weird. I have an empty feeling of what I said to my mom.What is it? I hate it. Go away!!' Rika thought.  
  
"How's your dad?"he changed the subject.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"If you want I can go with you to--"  
  
"No, it's ok. Theo thers are here." Rika cut him.  
  
"Let's go to the mall!" Jeri exclaimed.  
  
"Jeri..."  
  
"Takato, are you agianst this?!"  
  
"No. Just wondering if I could drive....."(A/N:-- their dating)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Everyday is boring. Can't anything change?' Rika lay on her bed.'Was I dreaming about my dad that day? Could what he say be true?'  
  
"Rika?" Ms. Makino knocked."Can I come in? There's something I need to say."  
  
Rika opened her door. That weird feeling she once felt rose. Her mom sat down with Rika.  
  
"What is it?" Rika asked in a non-sympathetic tone.  
  
"Your grandma isn't visiting your cousin...she's been in the hospital."  
  
"Ok.....why?"  
  
"She is dying."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"They haven't determined yet. I haven't told you before because you're always going out. I don't want her to die Rika." Ms. Makino hugged her.  
  
'Mom.....'Rika and her mom sat.'Could....what my dad say.......be coming....true?'  
  
Her mom bagan to cry.  
  
'But.....why?'  
  
"I'll go with you if you want."Rika offered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why do I feel this way? What is this sharpness?' Ryo thought. He lay staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ryo? Why are you there without any lights?"Mr. Akiyama came in.  
  
"I'm not doing anything. Just thinking."  
  
"Ok. I'm gonna go down to work. I'll come back later."  
  
'I don't like it.' Ryo got up.'I have to make it go away.'  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
Ryo snapped out of it and answered the phone.  
  
"Ryo. Can we talk?"  
  
"Ya...sure. When? Where?"  
  
"Now. Can you meet up at the park? The bench near the usual meet?"  
  
"Ya, sure."  
  
'Guess I'll have to deal with me later.' Ryo left a note for his dad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ryo listens.Maybe I could trust him. He's coming.' Rika sat beneath the shadows.'Someone has to know.'  
  
"Rika? What's up?"  
  
"You know the note you sent me? It was from my dad."  
  
"I didn't know I swear."  
  
"After I read it, he appeared sort of. He said that if I don't stop doing what I always did, then the people I know will go away. Now my grandma's in the hospital dying." Rika looked at him."Do you believe me?"  
  
"Sounds weird."  
  
"But do you?"  
  
"I...guess. You can tell me if anyone else is going away. As for your grandma, she is old. That could be a reason."  
  
"You're right." Rika sighed."Thanks."  
  
Ryo didn't smile, though he tried to force one. Rika didn't buy it, but didn't think much of it either.  
  
'Seems like Rika's dreaming.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~`  
  
----few days later----  
  
'Maybe what Rika said could be true. After all, the other tamers are getting on the verge of paranoia.'  
  
"For the last time Ryo, stop being lazy and go out! Go apply for a job or something!"  
  
"Ok dad."  
  
"Stop going with your friends and be occupied."  
  
'I need to tell Rika that it's too much to carry.'  
  
~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~`  
  
So? Good? Bad? REview Pls.--No flames pls, I live with too many of them-- 


	2. Part one Chapter 2

Reality  
  
Part one: Melt the ice  
  
Chapter two: Everything comes out with the truth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
'I need to tell Rika it's too much to carry.'  
  
Now--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ryo's been acting strange lately. Everytime I talk to him, he looks sad.'Rika sat next to her grandma.'His eyes darkened. His smiles are all fake now. He doesn't mean it.'  
  
Ms. Makino entered with some lunch for them.  
  
'Could he be in trouble as well?' Rika continued to wonder.  
  
"Are you hungry?" her mom gave her a sandwich. Rika didn't respond.  
  
'What's wrong with him?'  
  
"Rika? Is there something you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Huh? No, I'm gonna go out for air. Ryo called and he wanted me to meet him." Rika got up."I'll be back later."  
  
"Ok....I'll see you later."  
  
~~~~~~Rika's house~~~~~~~  
  
'Somehow I don't want to hear what he has to say. Like a bad feeling sort of." Rika waived to Ryo.  
  
"Rika, everything is different now." he said. Ryo looked directly at her. The happiness was sucked out of him.  
  
"What's wrong Ryo?"she changed the subject.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that I can't take it anymore. Somehow this pain hurts too much."  
  
"What pain?"  
  
"I don't know. But the next thing I knew it I ended up with these."Ryo lifted his left sleeve revealing cuts.  
  
'So he was full of pain, while I'm stuck with this stupidness.' Rika said to herself.  
  
"Ryo, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"I have to go now. I'm sorry Rika." Ryo pulled his sleeve down and left as she continued to sit there.  
  
'Ryo, I'm sorry.' Rika went to her room. Tears stung her eyes while sadness took over her body.  
  
She sat alone holding back her tears. The only person that she trusted was dying inside. He could commit suicide anytime.  
  
'I hate this.' Rika threw a drawer to the nothingness. Her grandma was dying and her friend was too.  
  
She watched the papers fall from the drawer, but one caught her eye.  
  
"The stupid note." she picked it up. It was then she remembered that she had to stop in order to restore her life.  
  
'That could be the answer to all of this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'She didn't take it well. Maybe she figured it from before. I feel sorry for her.' Ryo stared at the floor.'I have to call her. I should've kept it to myself.'  
  
"Ryo, did you finish what I told you to do?"  
  
"I'm done. I have to do something else." Ryo got ready."Just changed my plans."  
  
~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"........I'm sorry again. Bye."She wrote and put it beside her. Her pillow hid something she was to use previously.  
  
'This is a way out.'  
  
"Rika !" someone called. Rika ignored him and gripped the knife.  
  
"Rika, where are you?!"  
  
'Why did he have to come?' she hid from him.'I need to get back to my mom.'  
  
"Rika."  
  
She ran out trying to avoid him, but Ryo spotted her and ran after her.  
  
"Why are you running?"  
  
"My mom wants me to get back."  
  
Ryo stopped her. Rika forced her anger to come.  
  
"I'm stopping."  
  
"Stopping what?"  
  
"I'm going to stop cutting....because........"  
  
"Listen, I have to go. I told her I'd come right back."  
  
"I stopped because I realized that you needed me to help you." Ryo ignored her.  
  
'Maybe he's finally coming back. I can try to do what my dad said....melt the ice.' Rika noticed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok what?"Ryo asked.  
  
"For stopping.......um......thanks....I ...guess......" she sighed as Ryo brightened.  
  
"You said something nice for once !"  
  
Rika walked off for the hospital while Ryo went with her.He smiled and it was an honest one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rika. She's getting better!" Ms. Makino greeted."The doctor's came and they said she was improving !"  
  
"That's great mom."  
  
"Another nice thing? You're weird today."  
  
'Maybe my dad has something about this, but not much.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Days later~~~~~~~~  
  
Rika's pov  
  
My dad made me see something I had to. My family, and my friends. You didn't think that just because they saved me then I'd be more open with them did you?  
  
"Rika ! Ryo's here."mom said and he came in.  
  
"Hi, how're things doing?"  
  
"Hi." I greeted coming from my room.  
  
"I brought movies. The others are coming later." he lifted the bag.  
  
"Wanna help me set up?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
'I'm surprised of how Rika has finally opened up instead of always hiding.'he placed the bag down and went with her.  
  
"Your friends are here!" my mom announced.  
  
"I need to find the remote, I'll be right back.' I went to my room. I think I was playing with it earlier.  
  
"I'll get the others settled." Ryo went to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~End pov-- Rika's room~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here it is."she picked it up.  
  
"So, you did it."  
  
Rika turned around and saw the red figure again.  
  
"Well, it's not like I could'nt."  
  
"Well, I'm off my jobs done."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Rika c'mon,everyone's ready!" Ryo exclaimed.   
  
"Let's get started then." Rika went with them.  
  
"What movie should we start with?"  
  
"Action!"  
  
"Comedy!"  
  
"Romance!" Jeri suggested.  
  
The conversations rose as Ryo and Rika made their way there.  
  
"It's your votes now. What movie?"Jeri asked.  
  
"I know onw that we remember well." Ryo pulled on out of his bag."Something we all know and miss."  
  
"Digimon."Takato read. Kazu and Kenta settled and Rika set the movie up.  
  
'I wouldn't figure that I'd actually spend time with my friends. It seems weird, but I like it. To be with someone instead of being alone.' Rika sat with her friends.  
  
"Thanks Ryo."  
  
"Welcome." he whispered. Rika looked once more and noticed something. Her friends....they were fading. Fading into the closed lights of the room.  
  
'What's going on?"  
  
She opened her eyes and noticed....she was still in a room.  
  
'NO!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~  
  
Didn't see that coming huh? ^_^ O ya, it's been a couple of months later after they helped her. REview pls. 


	3. Part two chapter 1

Reality  
  
Part two:Life a dream?(a/n:-- that reminds me of an Edgar Allan Poe poem)  
  
Chapter 1:Waking up  
  
A/n: I don't know why I'm updating when people dont seem to be interested into this story, but I am anyway.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'It was all a dream.'Rika woke up. She looked around.'It's not familiar. Where am I?'  
  
"I see you finally woke up."a lady said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am a nurse in this hospital."  
  
Rika got up. She was in a hospital? The only memory of that part was after they rescued her.  
  
"Ok...let me out."  
  
"Sorry we can't do that. The doctor is the only one who can release you."  
  
'For a hospital its seems too dark. What kind of hospital is this? 'Rika looked around her.  
  
"You have a visitor."the nurse opened the door."It's your father."  
  
She gritted her teeth. The last person she wanted to see was him.  
  
"Hello Rika." he greeted."I'll give you your answers as long as you let me."  
  
Rika calmed down a bit. He is the only one that she knew that knows.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Mr.Makino nodded and the nurse left. He sat down while Rika eyed him.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning. You've been in a coma for 3 months now. The cause was probably the hits in your head that you got from me. During those three months I got help, I did. I'm different now. Police are standing by in case I go nuts again."  
  
"Where are my friends? Where's my family?"  
  
"They are all out there living their lives. Without you."  
  
'No. He's lying. If he saw them then they wouldn't let him.......right?'  
  
"Don't belive me then. But why aren't they here? I am the only one who can get you out this time."Mr. Nonaka stood up."Let me know when you trust me. I'll get you out then."  
  
When he left Rika called the nurse back and asked to use the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'It's been 3 months since Rika escaped her fathers house. How is she now? How come we can't find her?'  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"Aren't you going to get out of the car?" his dad asked.  
  
"Oh, right. I'll see you later."Ryo went to Henrys house.  
  
"So what's the thing that only I can find?"  
  
"Rika."  
  
"I'll try and search around. Come to think about it, I haven't really thought about her." Henry began typing."It's a good thing I know how to hack and such."  
  
Ryo took out a laptop and typed as well.  
  
"I'll do the easy thing and web search for stuff."  
  
"Do you think the others want to know what we are doing?"  
  
"Maybe if we actually find something."  
  
"I'm lookin...."  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
"Your phone?" Ryo asked.  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
"Nope, it's yours."  
  
Ryo took out his phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ryo-"  
  
"Hmmm? Hello? "  
  
"Who was it?" Henry asked.  
  
"I dunno, its an unknown number."he checked.  
  
"Call it back."  
  
"Nah, it's probably a wrong number."  
  
But out of curiousity Ryo searched the number which turned out to be a hospitals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Not a good time to ignore your phone Ryo !' Rika hung up.'Now who else? It seems everyone is busy.'  
  
"I'll call later." she assured herself.  
  
'When is that stupid doctor coming? I want to get out of here...my dad's the only one who can get me out.'  
  
"Hello Rika. I'm doctor Kazami." a woman entered.  
  
"Do you know anything about my visitors?"  
  
"Like what?" she got Rika's board.  
  
"My friends..or my mom.....something?"  
  
"Your dad mostly comes, I see him around a lot."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"I don't know, and since you fathers the onyl guardian you have for now he made a restricted visitor list." Kazami checked her pulse.  
  
"Don't you find that suspicious?"  
  
"Sort of, but then again he is divorced. He's concerned of people getting to you."  
  
"What kind of thing is that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Restriction. More like being isolated from the people I know."  
  
"Calm down Rika, you can go and right now only your father has that opportunity. Besides, I don't think your friends are able to find this place because it's not too well known."  
  
"What if I can get someone else to get me?"  
  
Dr. Kazami wrote on the clipboard.  
  
"That would work."  
  
"OK!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Ms. Nonaka." he greeted as he entered her house."What did they say?"  
  
"She's safe in a hospital somewhere near her dads house. But I don't know anything about the place."  
  
'A hospital?' Ryo thought.' Could it be....?'  
  
"What was she doing there?"  
  
"The last thing the police told me was that she was in a coma."(A/n:That means that Rika's life in the dream was for 3 months.)  
  
Ryo took out his cell and checked the number again. It was most likely her.  
  
"She called me, but I didn't even get to pick it up."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"I'll call her back."  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
"I'll get it." Ms. Nonaka answered right when Ryo was about to call.  
  
"Mom, get me out!"  
  
"Rika!"  
  
Ryo stopped the call and went to Rika's mom.  
  
"Where are you?" Ms. Nonaka asked.  
  
"In a hospital. I'll explain more later, just get me out."  
  
"Ok, we're coming."  
  
Rika hung up and Ryo still wondered what it was about.  
  
"Let's go Ryo."  
  
"Do you know what hospital she's in?"  
  
"Um.....no...."  
  
"Don't worry, I know exactly know where it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'm out of here!'  
  
"Rika, do you want to leave or not?" her dad came in.  
  
"I do, but I don't feel like going with you."  
  
Mr. Makino didn't move. Rika suddenly felt some sympathy for him. It sort of felt like her dad had changed from the last time she saw him.  
  
"If you need to reach me for some reason, here." he handed her a card."You can call me."  
  
"It's not like I will." she took it anyway. She had a feeling about this moment, weird feelings entered.  
  
"Ms. Nonaka, your mom and your friend are on their way."the doctor entered. She looked at Rika and her father."Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No."Mr. Makino sighed. He walked pass the doctor to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ride back home~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Finally. Rika is back again. But this whole time we wasted a lot more time trying to get to her.'Ryo thoght.(A/n:That doesn't make sense.)  
  
'What kind of friends are we?'  
  
"Do you want a ride home Ryo?" Ms. Nonaka offered.  
  
"It's ok, I'll stay within the area to do stuff."  
  
'My dad is thinking. He was a little upset. Too genuine to be fake.' Rika looked out her window.'Everything is all stupid here.'  
  
"Hey Rika, what's it like always being helped?" Ryo joked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
'You'd think she would ease down a bit. Then again, the thought of her dad does provoke her to always think to herself.'Ryo looked over at her.  
  
"This is fine Ms.Nonaka. I'll get off, thanks."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Ryo got out."I'll come by tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
Rika didn't say anything. She was too into her head. Now that she can go home with her mom, she had things to ask. Ryo just watched her car go with others, then he walked.  
  
'It seemed like she was wondering about something. But what is it about? Her life? Friends? Her dad?' Ryo asked.'I think I should talk to her. Would she open up or still no answer?'  
  
While Ryo walked by a person, he caught his eye.   
  
'Was that just Mr.Makino?' Ryo stopped and looked back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I'm beginng to see y this story doesnt really seem to be exciting. More next time!!! Review pls. 


	4. Part two chapter 2

Reality  
  
Part two:Life a dream?  
  
Chapter 2:Fortune's turning point  
  
A/n: This is the last chapter that I wrote out in my notebook, meaning the other chapters are going to take time. U Just hope I can get ideas until then. Discouragement isn't a good thing or else it stops here.-- corny --  
  
Rika  
  
'It's been been 3 days since I last saw my dad. Is he planning another way? But the way he looked at me in the hospital....he was sincere.' she recalled.'Is there a reason I've been in contact with him for the past 4 months?'  
  
"Ryo said they wanted to catch up with you like they used to. Do you want to go?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She got off and promised her mom that she would return home safely. As she made her way to the place she heard voices from inside the room.  
  
"Do you think your dad stopped?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I dunno. He can if he wants to."  
  
"Speaking of which, I ran into him yesterday. We just passed each other by though, no words spoken." Ryo remebered.  
  
"Did he know that it was you?" Takato sat with them.  
  
"I think so, he did glance a bit then ignored me."Ryo noticed.  
  
"He's living casually, I think he's come to his senses." Henry added.  
  
"What if he did change?"Rika silenced the room."What if I can trust him now like I did before?"  
  
"Rika, not to make you mad or anything, but poeple like that don't change that quick." Jeri replied.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, he was nicer to me when I was a kid. Then almost 3-6 years later he shows up and beats me. "   
  
"It's almost 2 years." Ryo said.  
  
'But he hasn't shown anything. Why do I even want to trust him that much? ' Rika asked herself.  
  
"Makes us wonder.....especially you."Kazu stepped in.  
  
"I told you everything you wanted to know, so that's it."  
  
Another silence took over. They all sat waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Hello ! May I take your orders?" the waitress greeted the room.  
  
Ryo  
  
'It has something to do with her dad for sure. She's been wondering about him. What did he say to her the last time they met?' he ate quietly.'What did he say?'  
  
"This is supposed to be a social meeting....so why isn't there any talking?!" Jeri exclaimed.  
  
"Nice...weather we're having?" Takato brought up.  
  
"....ya..." Henry joined in.  
  
'What did he say that made you wonder about his trust?' Ryo looked at Rika. She, noticing that he's been looking at her for a while now decided to talk.  
  
"What are you looking at?!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh....the...food...." he quickly thought up.  
  
' I need to stop doing that.'  
  
"You better be." Rika went back to eating peacefully.  
  
AFter wards  
  
'Mom's busy. So she can't blame me for walking home.' Rika sighed.  
  
"I'll walk with you."Ryo went with her.  
  
"I didn't ask you."  
  
"I'm doing it for free."  
  
'My dad was sad the last time I saw him. He is alone somewhere in need of someone. Didn't he start a new family?' she continued to ask.  
  
"There you go again. What's bugging you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're always thinking about your dad. What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I.........rememeber his expression the last time I saw him." she hesistated a bit. "I don't think he was lying."  
  
"That's why you think he changed. But what about trusting him now? What got you to that?"  
  
"Time I guess. But then that question could pertain to you too. What about trusting you? What got me to do that?" Rika asked back.  
  
"You are trying to make me wonder about that."  
  
"I am, because your brain needs to exercise sometime."  
  
"So...time. What about trusting me?" Ryo smirked.  
  
"You have to figure that one out yoursef."  
  
"At least I was close."  
  
The rest of the walk was a quiet one while people passed by.  
  
LAter that day  
  
"You're Rika's friend aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what brings you here?"  
  
"It's about Rika."  
  
"Oh...well.......ok....shoot."  
  
"I was wondering what you said to her the last time you met."  
  
"Well...that if she needed anything from me she could call me."  
  
'So, that must be why she wanted to trust him. He offered her help.'Ryo realized.  
  
"Thank you. Good bye."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ryo walked out. He now knew. But if Rika were to catch him near Mr. Makino, what would she do?  
  
"You are troubled, are you not?" a hooded woman asked. Ryo stopped walking and looked at her."You need not know me or my name. I am merely a fortune teller without pay."  
  
"You will fall to stumble upon an event. You will only acquire one big ally and one no more. All of you talk about this person and have heard of him."  
  
Ryo paid attention not matter how weird it sounded.  
  
"Do not break what shall occur, or it will all take you with it. Do not follow what the others say. Because you know the right way."  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
He turned around to find Rika. The fortuneteller gone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rika asked.  
  
"Nothing."he looked back at where the lady was.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So, where are you going?" Ryo changed the subject.  
  
"Somewhere." Rika began walking again.  
  
"I'll go with you." he went with her.  
  
'What did that old lady mean? Why did she tell me anyway?'  
  
Mr. Makino  
  
'It's been a while since I began to live my own life.'he exhaled his smoke.'Should've known this is how my life would be.'  
  
He still smoked his cigarette out of the window.  
  
"What do I do next?" He asked himself. He had a chance to live his life now, but what is he going to do next?  
  
"Hey Makino, you're going to die." his roomate said. Makino looked at him."Smokings gonna kill you."  
  
"Old habits die hard."  
  
'I need another life.'  
  
Ryo  
  
"So. Are you planning anything after your girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. And yes, go back to school."  
  
"Good. I thought you were going to stop." Mr. Akiyama drank coffee."You shouldn't waste time like that. Well at the middle of your life anyway."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that." Ryo stopped eating."I'm just doing things as I sort of do for you."  
  
"I'll just leave this topic on hold. I don't know where it'll lead."  
  
'Could it be talking about my dad? One big ally?' Ryo stared at his food.'Could he?'  
  
"Dad, I'm going to walk." he got up.  
  
Rika  
  
' Life's been weirding on me. I can't tell if things are actually happening. Which is right?' she sat in her room.'Maybe the true question is What is real?'  
  
"Rika, are you in there?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Your friend is here."  
  
Rika's door opened. Ryo walked in wearing a different uniform.  
  
"Hi Rika, you have a message delivery." Ryo came in. She froze.  
  
"Nice room." he looked around.  
  
' No. This can't be happening.........'  
  
Flashbackl  
  
"Your mom let me in. Anyways, I'm here to drop off something personally. It was requested." Ryo took something out of his pocket.  
  
End flashback(i kno, short)  
  
"It's my real job aside from the daycare. I'm a message delivery person." he extended the note." It's not from me. I just give it."  
  
'But...that was what happend..' she didn't move.  
  
"I...don't want it."  
  
"C'mon Rika. Just take it. Throw it away after or something, but you need to take it."  
  
Rika raised her hand for the note.  
  
'Should I take it?'  
  
End chp 4  
  
Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while, but I got buzy in school and all. Anywayz, review( with no flames) pls!! 


	5. Part two chapter 3?

Reality  
  
Chapter 5: Return to the beginning  
  
Shadowpoet--  
  
Wow, that's one long writers block I've gotten. Well, I found some time between school and life to find the rest of my story. Unfortunately this was the last chapter I had written in my notebook, so it might take me a while to update again. Um..sry that it took some time to update U so..here's the story  
  
I'm working on another fic also..so this might be the last chapter.  
  
Thx to Ao-Senshi cuz her fic 'What are friends for?' and to all reviewers that reminded me to write again  
  
On with the story....  
  
-------------------------  
  
_'Would everything happen again? I'll keep waking up from the same dream '  
  
_"Rika, aren't you gonna get it? "  
  
_'I'll take it and throw it.'_ Rika planned. She grabbed it and quickly stored it in her pocket.  
  
"Well I'll see you later. " Ryo waived and exited her room. She threw the note in the trash and lay on her bed.  
  
_'What if my stupid dream comes true?'_ she asked herself. _'Maybe it's nothing. Maybe its just a coincidence.'  
_  
She stared at her trash can.  
  
_'Should I read it? I have an idea of what might happen. This is a chance to get ahead. To accomplish what has to be done to save them.'  
_  
"Rika, are you going out again?" her mom came in.  
  
_'Not this too.'  
_  
"No mom, I'm not." Rika answered.  
  
_'Maybe I can turn things around. I remember her saying she got through me once, that's the answer !'_  
  
"Mom,....why..don't we..go to...the..movies...or...something...?"  
  
"Really? You mean it?! OK!"  
  
"Hey, l-let's take grandma too."  
  
"An all girls day out!!!" Ms. Nonaka grabbed Rika and pulled her to start their day.  
  
'Ugh..this is going to take a while.' Rika regretted.  
  
**Ryo**  
  
_'Why did she hesistate over that note_?' Ryo unchained his bike from it's place._'Does she know the person? Was it from her dad?'  
_  
"Oh, good. Here." His boss handed him paper." Last delivery for the day."  
  
"Alright sir, goodbye." Ryo put in into his delivery bag and went off.  
  
_'I could check the list, but should I?'_ He pedaled on.  
  
**Rika**  
  
It was almost sundown. Rika's mom decided to call it a day. At least she changed the outcome of her mom's side. Now Ryo was the one left.  
  
"I'm making a fool out of myself." she sighed.  
  
"What?" her mom asked.  
  
"I said I thought I saw...an ..elf..."  
  
Rika's phone began vibrating. She checked it and picked it up.  
  
"I've figured it out!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"Figured what out?"  
  
"what she said. She was talking about your dad !"  
  
"What?! Ryo, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Just one quick question...what does your dad work as?"  
  
"I...don't...know. Ryo, seriously what are you getting at?"  
  
"C'mon Rika, don't you know the bussiness he's in? ?"  
  
_'Why is he so interested? Who is 'she'?_' Rika wondered.  
  
"Uh..I think he's..in one of those buildings that helps with the promoting the computer programs." (a/n: I made it up U)  
  
"All right, I'll explain later. Bye." Ryo ended.  
  
"Uh...ok..bye." Rika closed her phone.  
  
_'What was that about?'_  
  
**Ryo**  
  
"Ok...that's sort of some help into who's supposed to help us." Ryo put the phone down.  
  
_'I'm thinking too much. I don't even know if that lady was right. There is no situation that we will require a person.'_  
  
"I'm losin' it."  
  
"Ryo, get some more food would ya? The fridge looks bare."  
  
"I'm going." Ryo mumbled as he got up.  
  
_'What makes me so sure that the lady was right?'  
_  
**Takato**  
  
'That was an awkward moment. Ryo just dissapeared before I called him.' Takato wondered.'What's with the alley he entered?'  
  
"Hey Takato. My dad needs more food again." Ryo entered.  
  
"Hi Ryo."  
  
"So..how's bussiness going?" Ryo chose out some bread.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ryo yesterday I saw you."  
  
"Ok, I could've sworn I saw you too."  
  
"You dissapeared in an alley. I just saw you that one second too." Takato gave him a bag.  
  
"I thought I saw something. I was wrong I guess." Ryo took it.  
  
"I left when Rika came out. I figured she'd help you."  
  
**Rika**  
  
_'What if things get worse than before? Doesn't really look like it. Ryo's problem isn't even depression anymore. could it be that alley I found him in?_' Rika lay on her bed. _'What was there? Or the question could be who was there?'  
_  
"Good-night Rika. Remember to clean your room tomorrow before you go to school so your grandma can check the trash cans."  
  
_'..The note!! What if they find it?_' Rika got up and went to the trash can.'_ I don't want it, but that doesn't mean they can read it.'  
_  
Rika held the note in her hand. should she open it? would the letter be the same?  
  
'This is the real world Rika. Nothing in your dreams really come true.' she told herself. Rika opened the note but this time  
  
the note was different. It read:  
  
**_You've tried to stop it, but it's too late. You're stuck in the middle._**  
  
_'Does this mean everything I've done was for nothing?!'_ Rika looked around in case her dad came out. But nothing was there to answer her. So she decided to fix everything in the party.  
  
**Ryo**  
  
_'What the hell is all this?_' Ryo leaned against the wall and rested his head looking up._'What does it mean?'  
_  
Ryo closed his eyes. Rika. He had a feeling it was something with her. He sat alone on the roof. usually Cyderdramon would be with him, but he was gone.  
  
"Dinner!" Mr. Akiyama called. Ryo opened his eyes and looked at the stars.  
  
"Ya, I'm coming!" he replied as he got up and went in.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
_'Everything is set like before. I hope it works.._'  
  
Rika was ready. After half an hour, her friends showed up.  
  
"I'll settle for that movie." Takato stopped fussing. The movie began Rika closed the light then looked at her friends. She waited for the fading, but it never came.  
  
_'Good, nothing's happening_.' Rika looked at Ryo.'_ Or maybe there will...?'  
  
_Rika looked at the movie and began to wonder what was real...  
  
**End Chapter 5**  
  
Uh...sorry for the late update U i moved so I had some time with classes and such. Hopefully I'll get some ideas, but for the time being I'm working on another story sOo.... 


End file.
